


Day 20: Dirty Talk

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Isaac loves Stiles’ mouth. It may make him want to strangle the human half the time, but it was his favorite feature nonetheless. And god help him it’s probably going to be the death of him with the way he talks to Isaac when they’re fucking.





	Day 20: Dirty Talk

Isaac pushed Stiles against the wall, quickly moving in to cage the smaller boy with his body, pin him in place so there was no escape. Stiles gasped, then moaned as Isaac’s mouth sealed his with a kiss, his tongue slipping in to dance circles around Stiles’.

Stiles groaned, hands grabbing Isaac’s shirt and starting to pull it up as quickly as possible. They’d been arguing before, when they were with the rest of the pack. Bickering about the logistics of them all getting together more than once a month for a pack meeting now that everyone was in college in different places.  

It had gotten pretty heated, and everyone agreed they needed some time to cool off. Which is how they got here. Stiles pushed against the bedroom wall of Isaac’s apartment, with the wolfs tongue down his throat and his hands working to pull Stiles out of the flannel shirt he wore over his t-shirt.

Isaac let out a growl as he broke the kiss, pulling back enough to actually see as he shoved the flannel down, making Stiles give up his attempts to strip Isaac of his shirt first. Once the flannel was out of the way Isaac tossed his own shirt before yanking off Stiles’ unceremoniously.

As Isaac leaned in for another kiss, Stiles spun them, pinning the wolf to the wall now with a grunt. “Not so fast, who says you’re in control here?” He said, leaning his full weight into the taller of the two and rocking his hips, making their hard cocks rub together through the layers of fabric.

Isaac opened his mouth to protest, but it was cut off by Stiles grabbing a fist full of his hair and pulled him in for another kiss. All the fight when out of Isaac then, his hands going to Stiles’ sides and pulling him closer instead of shoving him away like he’d originally planned.

Stiles huffed a little triumphant noise, breaking the kiss a moment later to grin at Isaac before ducking his head to nip at the wolfs throat. “That’s what i thought.” he said before sucking a mark into the skin that he knew wouldn’t last more than a few minutes at most. “Big bad wolf likes being man handled by the weak human.”

Isaac only groaned in response, hips rocking against Stiles’ as the human bit the spot where neck met shoulder. He had one hand on Isaac’s waist, the other slipping between them to start on the wolfs pants. “You want me to fuck you? Bend you over that big bed of yours and make you scream?”

“Fucking hell, Stiles!” Isaac groaned, hands finally leaving the other sides to push him back enough to get his pants undone. “That mouth of yours is going to be the death of me.” He added, getting Stiles’ pants undone much quicker than the human managed to get Isaac’s.

Stiles stepped back, pushing his pants and boxers to the floor to kick them aside. “You love my mouth.” Stiles said with a smirk as he watched the wolf kick his own clothes aside. ”Especially when I use it to lick you open before I fuck you.”

Isaac groaned, eyes closing a moment and cock twitching at the mental image. He did like when Stiles did that. “Put out or shut up.” He said with a growl, eyes opening to flash gold at the human.

The next thing Isaac knew he was being thrown onto the bed face first, Stiles weighing down his back a moment later as he leaned in to whisper in the wolfs ear. “You asked for it.” he said, nipping at Isaac’s earlobe before sliding down his body.

Isaac groaned at the feel of strong hands spreading his cheeks. Then moaned at the first swirl of the others tongue over his hole. He rocked back into it, gasping when it pressed into him a moment before teasing at his rim again.

Stiles took his time, humming and working his tongue until Isaac was writhing, fingers clutching the blanket beneath him tight enough to almost rip fabric.

“God! Stiles! Just fuck me already!” Isaac whined, hips rocking back to meet the tongue and two fingers currently working him open.

Stiles hummed in thought a moment before pulling back and removing his fingers, making Isaac whine at the loss. “I don’t know. I haven’t even added any lube yet.” he said thoughtfully.

Isaac growled before pushing up onto his hands and knees and moving to grab the bottle of lube he kept in the night stand. He tossed it at Stiles before flopping onto his back to wait.

Stiles moved between Isaac’s legs, one hand lifting one of Isaac’s legs to wrap around his waist while the other popped the cap on the lube. “So impatient.” he chided, grinning at the glare he got for it. “Can’t wait for me to fuck you, huh.” he said as he lubed up two fingers and brought them down to tease Isaac’s hole.

“Stiles, I swear!” Isaac began, thought lost as those long, thick fingers slipped inside and began to stretch him again. He groaned, head falling back and hips rocking to meet Stiles’ movements.

“Swear what? Sorry, I didn’t catch that?” Stiles couldn’t help but tease. He added a third finger, loving the way it made the wolf writhe and his cock jump.

“Stiles, please…” Isaac whined.

Grinning, Stiles pulled his fingers out, slicked his cock up, and hitched Isaac’s hip a bit before thrusting into him with a groan. “That what you wanted?” He asked, voice coming out strained as he began to move.

Isaac nodded, hands reaching out to pull Stiles down, get him closer.  

Stiles went along, bracing himself on his forearms and moving to kiss and bite at Isaac’s throat when the other threw his head back with a groan from the change in angle Stiles was thrusting into him. “Come on, Isaac, don’t hold back on me. Wanna hear you…” He said, putting all his weight on one arm and reaching to start stroking Isaac’s cock.

“Fuck!” Isaac shouted, body arching up at the duel sensations of Stiles moving inside him and stroking his cock with the hand that still had a bit of lube on it. He moaned, cursed, begged Stiles to keep going.

“That’s it.” Stiles panted, hips snapping against Isaac’s harshly and hand working in fast jerks. “You make the best sounds when you’re being fucked.” He said, trying to focus on getting Isaac off and not how good the wolf felt writhing beneath him.  

Isaac pulled Stiles’ down into a kiss, panting and moaning into the humans mouth as he got closer to his end. He could feel it coming, every muscle in his body growing tense, his toes starting to curl as the pleasure reached its peak.

“Are you gonna cum for me?” Stiles asked in the space between their lips. Brown eyes locked with blue as they fluttered open. “Fuck… You feel so good, cum for me… Wanna feel you…” Stiles managed to pant out as he angled his hips just right to hit Isaac’s prostate with his next thrust.

Isaac came with a shout, eyes closing as he threw his head back and his body arched up from the force of it. Stiles followed a moment later, doing his best to keep moving through it, keep Isaac moaning.

He collapsed on top of Isaac when they were both finished, groaning at the blissful boneless feeling that overtook him.

“I still say that mouth is gonna be the death of me…” Isaac mumbled into Stiles’ hair.

Stiles huffed a laugh as he reached up to pat Isaac’s cheek. “Yeah, but you’ll love every moment of it.”

Isaac didn’t argue, just turned his head and nipped playfully at Stiles’ hand, earning a yelp and a soft smack for it. Totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
